herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brian O'Conner
Brian O' Conner is one of the main protagonists in the Fast and Furious series Brian O' Conner was a cop who was working undercover & becomes a renegade in the later film. He is played by the late Paul Walker. Early life Brian was raised and possibly born in Barstow, California. In his own words he "doesn't remember shit" about his own father. Not even remembering what his father sounded or even looked like. Leading to some doubt as to whether he would be a capable father to his son Jack O' Connor. His surname O'Conner suggests Irish ancestry. It is revealed that he had a relationship with a woman named Tayna around this time. Brian was later sent to juvenile detention for popping cars, where he met and befriended Roman Pearce. Later Brian joined LAPD. Two months after graduation, Roman was arrested with a garage full of stolen cars and sent to prison for a sentence of three years. Although Brian had nothing to do with the arrest, Roman came to resent his former best friend simply because of the fact that Brian was a cop, considering Roman's negative attitude towards law enforcement. During the events of the first film, Brian is working as an undercover detective with the LAPD, going by the name, Brian Earl Spilner, who assigns him the task of solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings. He is given a very short amount of time to find the people responsible before the truckers start arming themselves with shotguns and taking matters into their own hands. Their only lead is a description of the vehicles used, black Honda Civics with green neon underglow. When investigating the street race scene, he then meets Dominic Toretto whose crew he later infiltrates, first as a rival racer, in a race which he loses, then as a member after helping Dom escape the police. While running with Dom, he proceeds to investigate rival race crews led by Johnny Tran and Hector. He even goes as far as to organize and lead a large SWAT team into Johnny Tran's house after finding large amounts of merchandise, the kind from the highway robberies, while infiltrating his garage. It turned out the merchandise was purchased legally and they find nothing on Tran except a few minor charges- which leaves only Dom as a suspect. Brian soon finds out Toretto is responsible after watching him suddenly leave in the middle of a party at Race Wars and seeing Mia weeping to herself. He then reveals himself to Mia as a police officer and convinces her that if he does not get to her brother and his crew fast, they could get seriously injured or killed by the truckers who have begun to carry firearms. As Brian and Mia race out to stop Dominic from making another highway robbery, two of his drivers, Letty and Vince, are injured in the process, with Letty rolling her car on the side of the road and Vincent being shot in the side by a shotgun from the truck driver who they tried to hijack. Brian saves Vincent only to reveal to Dom that he's a cop. Brian later finds Dominic at his house attempting to look for Jesse when Tran and his cousin roll up on their motorbikes pulling a drive by shooting on the Toretto house, narrowly missing everyone there except for Jesse who is killed in the process. Both men then drive after Tran and his accomplice, with Dom running the accomplice of the road while Brian fatally shoots Tran. Afterward he chases Dominic, who he then races resulting in Dominic winning closely just before he is hit by another car. After surviving his car rolling over, Brian later pulls him out of the wreckage only to give him the keys to his vehicle, claiming "I owe you a ten second car" (the price he paid for losing the earlier race was his car). After letting Dom go, Brian is convicted of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, so he leaves L.A. and goes across the country in a Mitsubishi 3000GT. However later, (somewhere around Texas?) his car gets spotted at a motel, and he is forced to run away from his car. While he's walking, a woman picks him up in a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder and she drops him off at a used car dealership. Using his previous earnings, he buys a Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) with a C-WEST bodykit Before entering Miami, Brian travels across Arizona, New Mexico and Texas street racing. He wins every race driving his Mitsubishi 3000 GT until the car is found by cops at a motel. He then buys the Skyline (this can be all seen in the short film Turbo-Charged Prelude). Now living in Miami,Florida Brian competes part-time as a street racer for his friend Tej Parker. While racing, he is caught by the local authorities and is facing jail time for his minor charges such as destruction of property (while infiltrating Toretto in the first film) and aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto. However, US Customs Agent Markham later gives him an offer to work undercover to infiltrate a local drug kingpin named Cartwer Verone in exchange for a clean record. Seeing that they could not pin any charges on Verone until evidence of his payoff is in transit, O'Conner was in charge of being placed as a driver while undercover for Verone. Brian is given a partner named Dunn, who he quizzes regarding his knowledge of cars, and Dunn fails. Brian then proceeded to request his own driver, saying if he doesn't get the driver he wants, he won't participate in the operation and take his chances in Chino. When Markham agrees to Brian's terms, Brian and his old boss, Agent Bilkins seek out his childhood friend Roman Pearce who is now a demolition derby driver. Not being on good terms, they scuffle on the ground much like from their childhood days since Pearce is unhappy with Brian being a police officer, and was arrested two months after Brian got out of Police Academy for possessing eight stolen cars, which Pearce blames Brian for, despite his knowing nothing about it. He is able to convince Pearce to accept the deal, however. While infiltrating Carter Verone, both men are successful in getting into the organization, aided by Monica Fuentes, who is an undercover US Customs agent working with Carter. Monica, who has fallen in love with Brian, warns him that Verone intends to kill them at the end of their mission. Now the stakes are that if they fail, they go to jail or if they succeed, they get executed. With those choices, both men hatch a scheme to avoid jail time and being shot dead. Pearce reconciles with Brian, accepting that his arrest was not his fault. With help from Tej, they orchestrate a "scramble"- after driving into a garage they later have hundreds of race cars coming out, having switched cars with Tej and Suki while in the garage. The cars they later move out in are outfitted with ejection seats to rid themselves of unwanted guests. Brian is forced to meet up with Verone, but after beating up Carter's henchman (with help from Pearce) he proceeds to do a classic car jump onto Verone's boat. Afterward they arrest Verone and are off the hook. He and Monica exchange a meaningful glance, and the end scene is shown between O'Conner and Pearce walking away with their pockets full of Verone's drug money planning to open up a high performance garage in Miami. Brian O'Conner, now a fully reinstated FBI Agent is given the task of bringing down Arturo Braga, a known trafficker in Los Angeles and his connections to the street racing world. Brian is also not surprised to see Dominic Toretto doing a Suge Knight style balcony interrogation of possible lead David Park. Brian knows that it is because of Letty's recent murder that Dominic has returned to get answers. Also, it was Brian who was contacted by Letty with her proposal to infiltrate Braga's organization in exchange for Dom's safe return to Los Angeles. Despite being a full agent again, he is still seen doing his trademark bending the rules and occasionally breaking them to solve the case. Brian and Dom both infiltrate Braga's crew, neither aware of who Braga really is. After having the FBI do a fingerprint database search for Braga, it turns up to be the messenger Campos but not before an FBI Agent envious of O'Conner sends in a SWAT team (possibly intentional in ruining the bust as the agent responsible was at odds with O'Conner) forcing Braga to go back into hiding. Later, as O'Conner and Dominic go into Mexico to search for Braga, they are given a tip off by one of Braga's people, in this case, one of his females named Giselle Harabo who has taken an attraction to Dom. Brian and Dom successfully apprehend Carlos Braga after doing a series of follow ups in Mexico and helps Dom kill Fenix Calderon, who is responsible for Letty's death, by holding his ankles preventing him from running away while Dominic impales him with a henchman's '71 Chevy Camaro F-Bomb, and is even present at Dominic's trial when he is given a sentence of "25 years to life without the possibility of early parole" by the Judge who did not choose his request for clemency instead. Despite Dom's sentencing, Brian, Mia, and Rico and Tego are seen driving towards his prison transport to rescue him in similar style to Dominic's semi heists about to bust him free. Brian and Mia go to find Vince. To see if he has heard anything from Dom after the bus prison escape. Vince gives Brian and Mia a job to steal a couple of cars from a passenger train. Dom ends up showing up at the job to save Brian and get Mia out of there. Brian and Dom get of the train but end up getting kidnapped by Hernan Reyes. Brian and Dom escape and retreat back to the safe house were Mia is. When Vince shows up, O'Conner has an argument with Vince to find out where he was. Vince takes a chip from the Ford GT40 but before he can Dom sees him and tells him to leave. Brian then looks at the chip and finds at there is a shipment schedule and the location of $100 million. DSS agent Luke Hobbs goes to the safehouse to arrest Dom, Brian and Mia. Reyes men are also at the safehouse to kill them. Brian, Mia and Dom escape. The three of them meet back up but Dom told them we have to split up. Mia then tells Brian that she is pregnant and Brian tells her he will never leave her. The new plan is to steal Reyes money and start a new life as a family. After Mia is asleep Brian and Dom talk. Brian tells Dom that he never knew his dad that he was never there for him, Dom then tells Brian that he wont be that father. Mia, Brian and Dom need a team to pull of this last job so the recruit Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han, Gisele, Leo and Santos. The team goes to one of Reyes compounds and burns all of there money. Vince later joins the team after he saves Mia. Brian, Dom, Han and Roman steal police cars so they can steal Reyes money from the police station. When the team starts the job Hobbs shows up and arrests Dom, Vince, Brian and Mia. Hobbs team is attacked by Reyes men. Dom, VInce, Brian and Mia save Hobbs team and they all escape. The team and Hobbs team work together to steal Reyes money. Dom and Brian steal the money with there cars racing all around Rio. Toretto lets O'Conner go because he will be a father. Dom takes on the police officer with the vault. Toretto's car is destroyed and Zizi is about to kill Dom but Brian shows up and kills him. Hobbs lets Brian and Dom go but tell them to leave the vault and he gives them a 24 hour window. The team opens up the vault that they switched when they were driving from Gisele, Leo and Santos. The money is split up. Brian and Mia are walking on the beach together as Dom and Elena Neves show up. Brian tells Dom lets race just you and me. Brian races to go the hospital to go see Mia give birth to their son Jack. Brian is seen with Mia and his son Jack. Dom meets with Brian and shows him the pictures of Letty and tells him he has to go to find her, much to Brian's chargain. Brian reveals to Dom that if he is going then he is going with him. Dom and Brian get the team together of Han, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, and Gisele Harabo with Hobbs and his partner Riley Hicks. Mia and Elena Neves stay behind with Jack. The team arrives in London and are tracking down Owen Shaw. They are led to Shaw's hideout. But Shaw escapes with Hobbs, Riley, Dom, Brian, Tej, Han, Roman and Gisele chasing him down. Most of the team is taken down except RIley, Dom, and Hobbs who are chasing down Shaw and Brian who is chasing down Vegh, Brian however directly gets wiped out by a flip car. Back at the headquarters Hobbs tells the team Shaw's plan. The team finds out that Shaw is associated with Braga. Brian goes back to the United States, under a false name, and is sent to prison and meet up with Braga. Brian meets up with former fellow Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Ben Stasiak, whom he assaults to be admitted to solitary confindment. Brian then meets Braga and it is revealed that Braga once sold Shaw "guns, drugs and women" as well as exposition about Letty's apparent death.. Letty was marked for death due to her having worked with the Federal Bureau of Investation. Brian is then brought back to London by Stasiak. Brian and the team track Shaw down to a Spanish military base. It is revealed that Shaw is attempting to hijack a tank in a military convoy. After a lengthy chase and a failed attempt to shop the truck by Tej it is revealed the cargo of the convoy is a tank. Another length chase procedes with Roman attempting to stop the tank himself. He is put in severe danger due to the back of his 1969 Ford Anvil Mustang. Brian then saves Roman before the Mustang is crushed by Shaw's tank. The tank was stalled by Roman's car that was hanging from the tank and was jammed under a highway support pillar by a length of titanium cable leading to Shaw's arrested. During an interrogation, Shaw that Mia was kidnapped from her and Brian's home in Spain. Brian then attacks Shaw but is quickly pulled back. The team is forced to release Shaw. Riley is revealed to be working with Shaw. Letty neglects Shaw's offer to stay with him and elects stays with Dom. The team later chases a cargo plane piloted by Shaw's team. Brian manages to get on the plane and saves Mia but is attacked by Shaw. A large fight ensues, climaxing with the plane being taken down with Shaw's apparent death as well as Riley and, seemingly, the rest of Shaw's team is killed as well. Dom narrowly escapes the burning plane and reunites with Letty. Most of the team is revealed to be alive, however no one can find Gisele and Han is visably distraut. It is never confirmed whether or not she was killed as she falls into a black fade and is not seen at any point afterwards. After a talk with Hobbs, Dom and the rest of the team move back into their original home in Los Angeles. Han is still visibly shaken and is given encouragement by Tej and Roman to go to Toyko and that if he needs anything they "have his back". The team sits to eat Sunday lunch during which Roman says grace. In the seventh and final film as a main character, Brian and the rest of the crew return to the U.S. and live normal lives again. Brian begins to accustom himself to life as a father, but misses the old life he once enjoyed. Meanwhile, Dom learn from his sister, Mia, that she is pregnant again, but fears to tell Brian because of his longing for missing the bullets. However, their house is destroyed by Deckard Shaw, brother to Owen Shaw, who has come out of hiding for vengeance, which forces Brian, Roman, Tej, Letty and Dom to go after him. Before leaving, Brian makes a promise to Mia that after Shaw is dealt with, he will dedicate himself to his family. To rescue Ramsey, a hacker who has a device known as 'God's Eye' that can locate anyone on Earth, the team airdrops their cars over the Caucasus Mountains and ambush Jakande's convoy and rescue Ramsey, finding out that she is a young woman. They then head to Abu Dhabi, where a billionaire has acquired the flash drive containing God's Eye. The team break into his penthouse and manage to steal the flash drive. On the both occasions, the team is pursued by Shaw, who engages in combat with Dom, with the team barely managing to escape. With God's Eye, the team manages to track down Shaw, who is waiting at a remote factory. Dom, Brian and Mr. Nobody, along with a covert ops unit, attempt to capture Shaw but are ambushed by Jakande and Jakande's militants, who have allied with Deckard. After the ambush, Nobody's men are killed and Nobody is injured, though he manages to escape with Toretto and Brian, while Jakande obtains God's Eye. Nobody warns Brian and Dom that Jakande will use God's Eye to hunt down Ramsey, who is the only one who can destroy it. They drive off, leaving Nobody behind to be evacuated by one of his 'stand-by' helicopters. Left with no other choice, the team return to Los Angeles to fight Shaw, Jakande and his men on their home turf. Dom plans to confront Shaw alone while Brian and the rest of the crew prepare to deal with Jakande. Just as they are preparing, Brian calls Mia and professes his love, fearing he may not survive, and learns that she is pregnant with a baby girl, motivating him to come back alive. While Jakande pursues Brian and the rest of the crew with a stealth attack helicopter and a UAV, using God's Eye to track down Ramsey, they barely survive and manage to shut down God's Eye with Brian's help to establish a connection for Ramsey to hack it. In the aftermath, Hobbs kills Jakande by shooting the bag of grenades that Dom managed to throw inside the helicopter, while also taking out the UAV. Deckard is defeated by Dom and imprisoned. Finally at peace, the team celebrate at the beach. While Brian and Mia play with their son, Dom, Letty, Roman and Tej observe, appreciating their happiness and acknowledging that Brian is better off retired with his family. Dom silently leaves, not wanting to disturb the happy moment and drives off. Brian notices and manages to catch up to him, driving by his side for the final time. Dom remembers the times that they have had together and how Brian will always be his brother no matter what, they then bid each other farewell as they drive off in separate directions. Cars * Mitsubishi Eclipse * Toyota Supra * Nissan Skyline GTR R35 * R31 & R34 * Mitsubishi Lancer * Subaru Impreza Family * Mia Toretto (girlfriend turned to wife) * Dominic Toretto (brother-in-law) * Jack (son) Vehicles Eclipse95.jpg|1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse (The Fast And Furious 2001) F150pickup.jpg|1999 Ford F-150 (The Fast And Furious 2001) supra2001fnf.jpg|1995 Toyota Supra (The Fast And The Furious 2001) GTOTCP.jpg|1991 Dodge Stealth (Turbo-Charged Prelude) Skyline2f2f.jpg|1999 Nissan Skyline GTR R34 (2 Fast 2 Furious) evo2f2f.jpg|2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (2 Fast 2 Furious) cm2f2f.jpg|1969 Yenko Camaro SYC (2 Fast 2 Furious) paulsky.jpg|2002 Nissan Skyline GTR R34 (Fast And Furious 4) PaulWRX.jpg|2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Fast And Furious 4) paulc10.jpg|Nissan Skyline C10 GTR (Fast Five) fast-five-charger.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT8 (Fast Five) paulgtrr35.jpg|Nissan GTR R35 (Fast Five/Fast And Furious 6) paulesco.jpg|Ford Escort MK1 (Fast And Furious 6) paulromeo.jpg|Alfa Romeo Giulietta (Fast And Furious 6) paulgtrr35blue.jpg|Nissan GTR R35 GTR (Fast And Furious 6) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cops Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:In love heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Detectives Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Parents Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Secret Agents Category:Drivers Category:Racers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Humans Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Police officers Category:Multiple Saver